


Cross Dimension Partners Alternate Ending

by catspaw439



Series: To a Magic Dimension [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:50:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catspaw439/pseuds/catspaw439
Summary: In the Series 8 finale Missy gets vaporized, but where does she go? To a dimension of magic of course. There she teams up with Bellatrix Lestrange and who knows what two crazy women will get up to. Will Harry and the Doctor be able to stop them? This is an alternate ending to my story. Read the first ten chapters of that story first.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything you recognize. Thanks for reading.

I was absolutely exhausted but I knew I had little time. It was now obvious to me that the more time I spent there the less time I had in which to get out and fix things. And fix things I really must do. I should have known better than to follow me across dimensions. Should have known that I would be able to take care of myself. I don't know what incarnation of myself was such a fool to do so and for all I know he might be a stubborn old fool. Regeneration always was such a tricky thing. You never knew what you were going to get. I just had to look into my past to prove my point. It was littered with questionable regenerations.

Anyway, the situation I now found myself in was as dire as any I had faced in the past. The very universe as well as any connecting universes could very well cease to exist if I were to fail. That would be very bad to say the least. To stop that from happening I still had to escape from the situation I was in. I needed to stop myself from making a dire situation become impossible to get out of.

Alright, what to do. I looked around, straining against my chains as much as I could. Wall, wall, bars, more walls, steps, sonic screwdriver, more bars. Wait. I had to be hallucinating. I shook my head and looked again. Nope. That was indeed my sonic screwdriver on the floor, in my cell. They must have dropped it when they stormed out of there. It could be a trap. Probably was a trap. But I had to take the chance it was and get out of there. I really did not have much of a choice if I wanted to get out of there in order to stop myself from making an uncorrectable mistake. I twisted myself towards the dank corner of my cell in which it had fallen. Stretching as far as I could, straining against the nigh unbreakable chains that bound me to the dank cell wall. After what felt like much to long, I was able to grip it in between my two shoe clad feet. I drug it back towards me until I was once again slumped against the wall exhausted. I only had a limited supply of energy. I knew if I did not break free soon that I fall into Morpheus’s grasp and who knew if I would get another chance to escape. Luck might not favor me a second time.

Bringing up the dredges of my strength, I slipped my ripped trainers off, better to grip my screwdriver with and grasped it between my toes. Using said appendage I set the correct setting on the screwdriver and gripped it tight. I then flipped up so that my feet were up by my head. Using my toes to press the button I aimed it at the cuffs and broke free from one. My tool feel free as well. I quickly scooped it up and released my other hand. I was still very tired but I had no time to waste. I had already wasted enough as it was due to my stay there. Against my will or not.

Getting up I use my sonic to make short work of the door. It might have been locked with magic but nothing could stand up to my sonic except for wood. I really should get that fixed but that was something for another day. A day where the multiverses were not at stake.

Quickly slipping out the door. I slipped up the stairs and down the hallway I found outside, past a pair of closed doors behind which I could hear yelling. This couldn't be that easy. Just as I turned I heard the doors open behind me. Then pain once again. I hit the floor. 

"You dare to leave my dungeons!" I hear. I am close to passing out as two familiar figures leave the room I had just been passing. I loose consciousness and perhaps my last chance to escape as I am once again engulfed in pain.


End file.
